Tainted Blossoms
by 4everbrisingr
Summary: His role in her life had changed continuously; he had gone from teacher to friend and now, to her lover. And as for her role in his? It hadn't changed at all. She was, and always would be, a pawn in his game. Drabble-ish. Aizen x OC
1. Chapter 1: Playtime

Tainted Blossoms

Aizen x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Otherwise the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc would've been a lot longer. I liked Aizen-fukutaichou; he was gorgeous. He should be shown more often.

A/N: This is kind of a drabble-esque fic. And I've never really been a fan of Aizen x Byakuya, so I made up an OC. A Kuchiki OC who just happens to be Bya's twin. Yes, I am so creative (Heavy sarcasm). But I was bored, and wanted to write something about Aizen that would actually move along faster than the other story I have about him. Because that one is going nowhere as of now, and it's making me angry. Oh well. In the meantime, enjoy this product of my boredom.

* * *

><p><span>1: Playtime <span>

"Onii-sama! What're you doing?"

Byakuya turned to face his younger twin sister, an annoyed expression marring his delicate features. "Go away! I'm training, can't you see that?" He held up his zanpakuto to emphasize his point, then swung it quickly, decapitating a sandbag dummy in front of him.

"Aw, come on, Bya, don't be so crabby. I just wanted to play for a while, but since you're so busy training and all…" she trailed off, beginning to walk away dejectedly. "Hey!" She whirled suddenly, a spark of excitement in her eyes. "Maybe I can train with you!"

Byakuya repressed his snort. "I doubt that, Sakura. There's no way you could keep up with me."

Sakura grinned, her slate-gray eyes sparkling with mischief. "No?"

"No," Byakuya confirmed, turning away from her. Raising his zanpakuto once more, he leaped forward, readying himself to slash down another dummy when a hand knocked his sword from his grip. A giggle alerted him to the thief's presence behind him and he whirled around, glaring at his sister. "Sakura!"

She spun his zanpakuto casually, and then tossed it up into the air, catching it as it fell. "Yes?"

"Give me my zanpakuto!" He dove at her angrily, snatching away his sword.

"Aw, you're no fun," Sakura pouted.

"I'm training," Byakuya reiterated impatiently. "I can't 'have fun' all the time. I'm going to take over Grandfather's place as clan leader when I grow up, remember?"

"I know that," his sister murmured quietly. "I just wish you didn't train all the time."

Byakuya's slate-gray eyes softened as he looked at his twin, her head lowered, dark hair falling around her pale face. "Don't be sad, Sakura. Maybe you can train with me later."

She looked up, eyes brightening. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He smiled at her.

"Okay!" She skipped forward, throwing her arms around her brother in an embrace. "Bye-bye, Onii-sama!" Pulling away, she darted off, a mysterious red object fluttering behind her.

Byakuya's dark tresses fell around his face, and he noticed that the ribbon that held his hair back was missing. He suddenly realized what that red object had been. "Sakura!"


	2. Chapter 2: Ribbon

2: Ribbon

Sounds of labored breathing came from the sixth division training grounds, along with the dull ring of a zanpakuto against a soft surface. The teenager wielding said zanpakuto rested his hands on his knees, catching a quick breath of air before swinging at a sandbag dummy once more.

"Oh, impressive. It seems you are working hard, Byakuya," a deep voice spoke from behind him, catching his attention. The noble teenager turned around, lowering his zanpakuto.

"Grandfather! You've returned to the estate? You decided to take a break here instead of the squad barracks?"

Ginrei inclined his head slightly in affirmation of his grandson's questions. "Well, Byakuya, why not end your training there for today? We have a guest."

Byakuya tilted his head to the side in confusion. "A guest?" Just then, something darted past him, a breeze fanning his face. He whirled to face the source and scowled. "The demon cat shows her face!" Swinging his zanpakuto, he aimed it at the captain of the second division, Yoruichi Shihoin.

Yoruichi laughed. "'Demon cat' is hardly a proper way to greet someone! Especially when she came all this way to play with you, Little Byakuya!" She folded her arms across her chest, regarding him with an amused expression.

Byakuya glared at the captain. "Curse you! When did I say I wanted to play with the likes of you! And there's no need for me, the next head of the Kuchiki Clan, to be 'playing' in the first place!"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Reaching over, she grabbed the end of his ribbon and pulled it out of his hair. His dark tresses fell around his face, much like they had yesterday.

Were he not a noble, Byakuya surely would have cursed. Everyone was stealing his hair ribbons these days.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, poor Bya-kun. Everyone is so jealous of your hair ribbons. Anyway, this was really short, but I'm trying to keep each one under 500 words. But that may not happen. I fail at drabbles. Oh well.

So Aizen will be mentioned (at last!) in the next chapter. It's moving forward, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3: Teacher

3: Teacher

"It has come to my attention that you have nothing to occupy your time with, Sakura," Ginrei stated solemnly, looking down at dark-haired teen.

She looked up innocently. "Is that an issue, Grandfather?"

"It is. I understand that you are not under any pressure now, seeing as Byakuya is the one who will become the next clan leader. But nevertheless, you require training in the art of Zanjutsu, just like any other Shinigami."

Sakura tried not to pout. "But Grandfather, I've already mastered shunpo; I'm even better than Bya-nii. And you know I fight with Hakuda, Hohou, and Kido. I don't even use my zanpakuto."

Ginrei sighed, exasperated. "That is why you need to learn. Your zanpakuto is a part of you; you must learn to master it."

The young teen repressed the urge to roll her eyes and inclined her head respectfully. "Okay, okay. So who's my teacher going to be?"

"That's the problem I've come across. I'm afraid I'm having a bit of trouble deciding on which officer to choose as your trainer. Everyone in our division is busy, I'm afraid, so he or she will have to be from another division."

"That's fine," Sakura said, shrugging. It wasn't very often that she had the opportunity to meet seated officers from other divisions, and it was an exciting prospect.

"Yes, well, I was thinking of a few potential candidates. All of them are lieutenants, seeing as your abilities in areas other than Zanjutsu really are quite advanced. These are your options: Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, and Sousuke Aizen." Ginrei looked at her expectantly.

The noble girl wrinkled her nose in concentration. She didn't know Lisa Yadomaru that well, although she seemed nice enough. Mashiro Kuna seemed a little annoying, but easygoing and kind. Hiyori Sarugaki didn't seem to be all that pleasant of a person, but then again, she had only seen her once or twice. Sousuke Aizen, on the other hand, seemed like a wonderfully kind man. Sakura put a finger to her chin as she thought, but her grandfather interrupted her contemplations.

"I would prefer that you do not work with Mashiro Kuna. And I've heard some rather… unsavory rumors about Yadomaru-fukutaichou's reading habits."

Well, that narrowed down her options considerably.

"Personally, I would choose Aizen-fukutaichou. He is closer to our division, after all. He is also a very mature young man, and I know his skills are tremendous."

Sakura thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "All right, Grandfather. Aizen-fukutaichou it is."


	4. Chapter 4: Kido

A/N: Enter Aizen.

* * *

><p><span>4: Kido<span>

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" A red ball of energy shot out from Sakura's palm, blasting a hole through a pile of sandbags set up against the wall. Walking over, she checked the damage. The hole went straight through the triple-layered sandbags, singeing the wall behind them. "Whoops," Sakura muttered to herself, quickly grabbing a sandbag and covering up the scorch marks. Returning to a spot about ten feet away from the wall, she pointed her finger at the sandbags again. "Hado number 54, Haien!" One of the sandbags disintegrated, leaving a pile of sand and scorched canvas.

Quiet applause sounded from behind her. "Very nice job, Kuchiki-san. A fiftieth level Hado without the incantation is quite impressive for someone of your age. I see that Kuchiki-taichou wasn't joking when he said your Kido skills were formidable."

Sakura jumped and turned around, finding herself faced with chocolate-brown eyes behind square-rimmed glasses. This was Sousuke Aizen, lieutenant of the fifth division, she realized. "Ah, hello, Aizen-fukutaichou! I didn't know you were coming today; you scared me."

The chestnut-haired lieutenant laughed, a rich, warm sound. "My deepest apologies. That was not my intention. My curiosity got the better of me, I'm afraid." He took a few steps closer to the noble girl, carefully avoiding the scraps of burnt canvas and sand. "May I ask how far your Kido knowledge goes, seeing as I will be training you from now on?"

Sakura paused. "Um, I've learned about all of the Bakudo spells, as well as all the Hado spells up to 90."

"Oh?" Sousuke looked surprised. "That is most impressive. Can you perform all of those?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Up to 60, maybe. Anything higher than that is weak, so…"

He smiled. "So we'll work on those, is that all right?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure, Sensei."

"All right," the chestnut-haired lieutenant said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, an action Sakura found rather endearing. "Now, let's try a Bakudo spell first, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5: Wound

5: Wound

"I saw you training with Aizen-fukutaichou yesterday," Byakuya commented, swinging his zanpakuto at a dummy.

"Yeah?" Sakura continued reading her Kido book.

"Is that going well?" He swung again.

"Yep, we worked on Kido yesterday. Today, he said that we would start work on Zanjutsu though." She grimaced. "That means I have to bring Kiriaiseika along."

"Stop complaining; it's for your own good anyway. You really need to learn the art of Zanjutsu, and Aizen-fukutaichou seems nice."

"He is," Sakura agreed, looking back down at her book.

Byakuya lowered his zanpakuto and sat down next to Sakura, who was perched on the low wall separating the training grounds from the garden. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She hid her hands underneath her book quickly.

"Sakura…" Byakuya eyed her suspiciously, slate-gray eyes narrowing.

"What?"

He snatched her book away, grabbing her wrists at the same moment, and gasped at what he saw. Her palms were swollen, burned badly from the looks of it. It was obvious that she had tried to heal the wounds, but they had opened up again and Byakuya could see small trickles of blood dripping down her arm. "Sakura! What have you been doing?"

She looked away. "Nothing."

"Sakura…" He glanced at the Kido book in his hand. It was opened to the Hado section, on Hado number 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho. His eyes widened in realization. "Have you been practicing the high-level Hado spells?"

She didn't meet his eyes, just snatched the book back from him. "No. Now leave me alone, I have to go train with Aizen-sensei."


	6. Chapter 6: Zanpakuto

6: Zanpakuto

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san," Sousuke greeted Sakura kindly at the door, a genial smile decorating his features.

"Good morning, Sensei," she responded, entering the training facility and closing the door behind her. Her zanpakuto, Kiriaiseika, dangled from her left hip, and the extra weight of it was strange and uncomfortable.

"How are you doing today?" The chestnut-haired lieutenant queried as he readied a few wooden practice zanpakutos in the corner.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you." He turned back toward the noble girl and handed her a wooden sword. "Here you go. We won't be sparring with our real zanpakutos just yet." That said, Sousuke unbuckled Kyouka Suigetsu from his waist and set it down on a nearby rack. Sakura copied him, fumbling with Kiriaiseika's sheath before she managed to set it down next to the other zanpakuto. She snuck a good look at Kyouka Suigetsu quickly, noting the green hilt and hexagonal tsuba. It really was a beautiful zanpakuto and Sakura found herself wondering what kind of powers it possessed, momentarily forgetting where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. Her unfocused gaze did not go unnoticed by Sousuke, who asked, "Are you all right, Kuchiki-san?"

Sakura shook herself out of her daze, embarrassed. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, Aizen-sensei." She noticed the wooden practice sword she was holding, a confused expression marring her face. "Um… what was I supposed to be doing again?"

The lieutenant smiled. "We were about to spar. I wanted to test out your abilities before I began training you, just to see where you're at. Is that all right?"

"Oh… of course. Yeah. Let's do that, then." Sakura raised the wooden zanpakuto slowly, the long piece of wood feeling awkward in her hand. She had heard some warriors talk about how their zanpakutos felt like extensions of their own arms, and she sometimes wondered if that meant she wasn't a true warrior. She had never felt that way about her sword in her life; her zanpakuto felt like something that had been glued to the end of her arm and expected to function. Surely Sousuke never felt like that? Sakura focused her attention back on the lieutenant standing in front of her, his own wooden sword raised in preparation. "Sensei?"

He lowered the sword, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. "Yes?"

"Do you have to know Zanjutsu to be a good warrior?"

The chestnut-haired lieutenant looked taken aback; obviously, he hadn't been expecting this question. "Of course not. I've never once seen Shihoin-taichou use a zanpakuto, but she is still formidable in her own right. Zanjutsu is just another art of battle that a Shinigami should know. And every Shinigami should at least be able to communicate with their zanpakuto." He smiled at her. "Are you asking because Zanjutsu is not your preferred form of combat?"

Sakura nodded, lowering her own sword as well. "Yeah. It feels awkward to have something in my hand when I fight. I like Hakuda and Hohou better. Kido too." She hesitated for a moment, then said, "I haven't even achieved Shikai yet, if you want to know the truth."

Sousuke smiled warmly. "Well then, we'll have to work on that, won't we?"


	7. Chapter 7: Shatter

7: Shatter

"This is my zanpakuto, Kyouka Suigetsu," Sousuke stated calmly, picking up his sheathed sword and holding it up. He watched as Sakura regarded it slowly, a look of amazement in her slate-gray eyes.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, casting a disappointed glance at her own katana. Kiriaiseika's tsuba was rectangular, decorated with a pattern of cherry blossoms. The hilt was a pale pink color, as well as the sheath. "I wish my tsuba wasn't rectangular. It's so boring that way. And I don't like pink that much either."

Sousuke chuckled. "Well, I suppose that can't be helped. Even so, your zanpakuto is beautiful in its own way. I rather like the cherry blossom pattern; it's very fitting."

She shrugged, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I guess it is. That's probably the only part I actually like. Even so, I'm awful with a katana. I think a wakizashi would be better suited for me."

He smiled softly. "That can't be helped, Kuchiki-san. A katana is the form your zanpakuto takes. Perhaps there is a logical reason behind it."

"Maybe," she agreed, nodding. Running her fingers along the cherry blossom design on her tsuba, she looked up at him, waiting for him to continue the lesson.

"I assume you know of the two stages of zanpakuto release?" He queried, deciding to start with the basics. He couldn't be too sure what this girl knew, after all.

The noble teenager nodded. "Shikai and Bankai."

"Yes," Sousuke affirmed. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to tell you much about Bankai, seeing as I haven't achieved it yet myself. But I am working on it." He laughed. "Shikai, however, is a stage that all lieutenants must have achieved. It's a requirement for the job."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Is it hard?"

Sousuke blinked. "Achieving Shikai?" He thought about it for a moment before replying. "I won't tell you that it's easy, but it's not difficult if you're willing to work hard. You already know your zanpakuto's name; that is an achievement within itself." He smiled as she lit up at the compliment.

"Thanks, Sensei! So that means it won't take too long?"

"It all depends on you, Kuchiki-san. Shall we begin our work then?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her hand already on Kiriaiseika's hilt."

"First things first though," Sousuke said, raising a finger. "Would you perhaps like a demonstration?"

Sakura's gray eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you'll show me your Shikai?"

"Absolutely." The chestnut-haired lieutenant smirked slightly as he drew his zanpakuto from the sheath, making sure that the noble was watching. "Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu."


	8. Chapter 8: Taichou

A/N: Enter Shinji Hirako. That's what the title is referring to, in case you hadn't noticed.

8: Taichou

"Morning, Aizen-sensei," Sakura said cheerfully, walking into Sousuke's office. "I came a little early today, I hope that's okay."

The chestnut-haired lieutenant looked up with an amiable smile, gesturing for the young noble to sit down on the futon in the corner of his office. "Absolutely. You may come whenever you wish to." He shuffled a few papers around before stacking them in a corner and picking up a pen. "I'll be done momentarily, could you perhaps wait a few minutes while I finish up here?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure. No problem." She swung her legs idly, looking around the clean office. It was tastefully decorated and everything was in warm, rich hues of yellow and brown, with splashes of the occasional deep green or red. Her attention turned back to the lieutenant sitting behind the desk, glasses slipping down his nose as he wrote, chestnut hair falling across his forehead. Noticing the smooth, flowing way his pen drifted across the page, she found herself wondering how good his calligraphy was. She had heard that he taught a calligraphy class at the Academy; that meant he had to be pretty amazing, right? The noble teenager opened her mouth to ask when another voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Sousuke," a drawling voice said from the doorway.

Sousuke and Sakura looked up simultaneously at the speaker. "Oh! Good morning, Hirako-taichou. Do you need something?" Sousuke smiled at his captain, setting his pen down gently.

"I have a few more papers for ya when you're finished with those." Shinji strolled over, dropping the paperwork casually on Sousuke's desk. Glancing over, his eyes widened slightly in surprise as he noticed the young teen sitting on the futon. "Hey, didn't see ya sitting there. You're Sakura Kuchiki, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. And you must be Hirako-taichou."

"That's me!" Shinji agreed, nodding. "So how's Sousuke been treating ya?"

"Oh, just fine, thanks, Taichou." Sakura smiled, immediately liking this captain.

"Well, that's good," Shinji said, sauntering back toward the door. "I hear you're pretty good at Kido. Hakuda and Hohou too. You'll have to show me sometime." He paused. "Actually, ya got a minute now?"

Sakura nodded, then remembered about Sousuke. She looked over at him, seeking his permission to leave with the blond captain. He smiled warmly and nodded. "As long as you come back within the hour, I don't see a problem with it."

"Thanks, Sensei!" The dark-haired noble girl grinned. "I'll be back soon!" She skipped out after Shinji, humming cheerfully. "So where are we going, Hirako-taichou?"

Shinji strolled down the hallway, his haori billowing behind him. "Come on, I'll show ya." He stopped in front of a door, looked around, and quickly ushered her in. "This should be fine." He glanced back in the direction of Sousuke's office again before closing the door.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion, looking around at the cramped, stuffy supply closet they were currently standing in. "Hirako-taichou?"

The blond captain turned toward her, a serious expression on his face. "Kuchiki-san, watch out for Sousuke. He's up to something, I'm telling ya."

The noble girl's slate-gray eyes widened in confusion and surprise. "Aizen-sensei?" She thought back to the young man she had gotten to know over the past couple of days. "I don't think so, Hirako-taichou. I'm sorry." She shook her head, and then walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9: Heal

A/N: I just want to take the time and thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted, and all that. It always manages to brighten up my day. So thank you, guys. And here's another chapter (if it can even be called that). Enjoy!

9: Heal

"Healing Kido is one of the most important arts that a Shinigami can learn. Even if you're not in the fourth division, every person should know how to take care of at least basic injuries." Sousuke stated all of this calmly, while looking the noble girl directly in the eyes. Sakura remembered her burned hands and blushed, knowing that she wasn't able to heal them properly. Thankfully, the swelling had gone down a bit; however, it was still noticeable. Sakura had taken to wearing fingerless gloves to cover up the damage and she shifted slightly, plucking at her gloves uneasily. The action didn't go unnoticed by Sousuke, whose chocolate-brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Kuchiki-san."

Sakura looked down at the tattered gloves covering up her burnt hands, avoiding his shrewd gaze. She really did need to stop picking at them. The cloth was coming undone; the gloves were practically falling apart. "Yes?" She murmured, determinedly looking anywhere but at him.

"Your hands, have they healed?"

"Ah, er… that is…" Sakura stuttered, blushing bright pink. All this time, he had known? After all this time she had spent trying to hide it too… now that was just depressing.

Sousuke smiled slightly as he watched her reaction. "You honestly thought I wouldn't notice? Kuchiki-chan—may I call you that?"

She nodded, flushing a deeper shade of red.

"Kuchiki-chan, I am not a foolish man. I take care of those under me, and I care deeply about my students. I do not want to see you hurt, and while I do appreciate the hard work, there's no need to overexert yourself." He paused. "I am correct in assuming that your wounds were from practicing high-level Kido spells, am I not?"

Sakura nodded again, not knowing what else to say.

The chestnut-haired lieutenant tilted her chin up gently with long, slender fingers. "Do not overexert yourself again, Kuchiki-chan. It does neither of us any good."

The noble girl finally found her voice. "Yes, Sensei. I won't."

Sousuke nodded, pleased. "Excellent. Now, how about I heal those wounds of yours?"


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday

A/N: So, Bya-kun shows up here again. He's really making a lot of scattered appearances (lol, scatter. I didn't do that on purpose, I swear.) Anyway, more Aizen next time.

10: Birthday

"Bya-nii!" Sakura squealed, running down the hallway to catch up with her twin brother. "Happy birthday, Bya-nii!" She threw her arms around him in an embrace, beaming.

"Thanks, Sakura," Byakuya replied, removing himself from her grip. "You too."

"Aw, thanks, Bya-nii." She grinned at him. "Are you still going to train today?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Yeah, me too. But I get to come back early, since it is our birthday and all." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with the edge of her yukata. "Well, I'll see you later, Onii-sama. I should go change; I have to go train with Aizen-sensei in an hour. See you later!" She skipped off.

"Bye, Sakura," Byakuya said, watching her retreating figure. He shook his head, smiling slightly. Even though they were the same age, she still acted like a child. It was part of that innocent charm, he supposed, that drew so many people to her. Still smiling, he walked into the training room.

xxXxx

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. It never felt like she was a year older, and she never looked as if she'd grown either. She was still just as petite as usual, her face just as pale. Her dark hair flowed down just past her shoulders; her slate-gray eyes were wide and innocent. Honestly, she still looked like some thirteen or fourteen-year-old teenager, that is, if one were to count in human years. Sakura sighed and pulled her hair back with a white ribbon. Straightening her clothes, she walked out of the manor and headed toward the fifth division.


	11. Chapter 11: Present

A/N: I'm sorry about the really short chapter last time. This one is a little bit longer. But only a little bit. But two chapters will be put up at a time, so maybe that makes it better? And they are supposed to be on the short side; they're drabble-ish, after all.

And in response to Enflamed. Mask's question, this is primarily a Turn Back the Pendulum arc story, which means that it won't reach Aizen's defection until near the end. I don't know when that'll be. I'm just kind of making up things as I go along, although I do have a general outline of what's going to happen. It's very, very general though. Although I think I have an ending in mind already...

Anyways, enjoy.

11: Present

"Good morning, Sensei!" Sakura walked into the training facility, looking around the room until she saw the chestnut-haired lieutenant in a corner. Sousuke was standing with his back to her, something in his hands.

"Hello, Kuchiki-chan. Just a moment, please." He fiddled with the object he was holding in his hands momentarily, and then turned around, a warm smile on his face. "I heard it was your birthday today. Happy birthday." Sousuke held a neatly wrapped package out to her, motioning for her to take it. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah, no, I couldn't possibly accept, Aizen-sensei," she stuttered, looking embarrassed. "You didn't have to get me anything, really!"

Sousuke chuckled. "Please. I insist. It is your birthday, after all."

Looking into her sensei's warm, sincere eyes framed behind his square glasses, Sakura decided to accept his gift. It was only polite, after all. Taking the wrapped package from his outstretched hand, she looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

He smiled. "Open it and find out."

The dark-haired noble tugged at the strings holding it together and slowly peeled off the white wrapping paper. Opening up the box, she found a pair of fingerless gloves, much better than the ones she was currently wearing. "Aizen-sensei… thank you. So much. I really appreciate it." Sakura looked up at him, slate-gray eyes glowing with gratitude.

"You're very welcome," Sousuke replied, smiling down at her. "I noticed your gloves were a bit worn out, so I thought you would like new ones."

"Yes. Thank you," Sakura repeated, removing her old, tattered gloves and trying on the new ones. She pulled the soft black fabric over her hands gingerly. "They're wonderful."

"I'm glad you like them," Sousuke said. Then he laughed. "But now that you have these, promise me you won't go hurting your hands any more, even if you can cover it up."

Sakura laughed. "Of course, Sensei."


	12. Chapter 12: Spar

12: Spar

Sakura gasped as Kyouka Suigetsu came rushing toward her face and desperately held Kiriaiseika up in an attempt at a parry. The two blades clashed with a metallic ring, the sound echoing in Sakura's ears. She watched Sousuke intently, contemplating what her next move should be when he suddenly drew his zanpakuto back and slashed at her from the left. Sakura gasped and ducked instinctively, before abandoning her zanpakuto on the ground and launching a tight roundhouse kick at Sousuke. He used shunpo to move out of the way and brought his zanpakuto down once more. The noble girl dove back, barely managing to avoid the blade before aiming a punch at the chestnut-haired lieutenant. He stepped back and held his hands up, motioning for her to stop in her attack.

"I see. Your Hakuda and Hohou skills are most impressive, Kuchiki-chan." He smiled warmly at her and leaned down, picking Kiriaiseika up from the ground where it lay, forgotten. "But do you recall me saying that we were going to develop your Zanjutsu skills, not Hakuda and Hohou?"

Sakura blushed, lowering her head in embarrassment. "Yes, Sensei," she murmured quietly.

"Now, now," Sousuke chided gently, tilting her chin up with his fingers. "Don't be embarrassed. We are all creatures of instinct, and your instinct was telling you to drop your zanpakuto and fight me with something that you excel at. There is nothing wrong with that." He handed Sakura her zanpakuto, and she took it cautiously, slim, childlike fingers wrapping around the pale pink hilt. "But we'll save Hakuda and Hohou for another day. Today, we are focusing on Zanjutsu."

"Yes, Sensei," Sakura murmured again, meeting his eyes. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Sousuke said casually, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Now let's start again, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13: Blossom

A/N: So, in honor of Aizen-sama's birthday, I decided I would put up three chapters today. Makes me feel kind of accomplished. And school is also out, which is awesome. That means I'll be able to update and write more often. But unfortunately, I also have summer homework, so...yeah. *sigh* And it's raining. It's raining on Aizen's birthday. I blame you, Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya and his weather-controlling Hyourinmaru and his _totally unreasonable_ hatred of Aizen (conveniently ignores Aizen's defection and stabbing of Hinamori (twice)).

Oh, and the song in this chapter is actually a real Japanese song. You can google it; it's called _Sakura. _Go figure, right?

13: Blossom

If there was one thing Sakura loved about the Kuchiki Manor, it would be the gardens. The dark-haired teen walked down the stone-lined pathway, closing her eyes momentarily as she enjoyed the sweet smell of the flowers around her. Turning a corner, she crossed the little bridge spanning a creek and entered her favorite place: the grove of cherry blossom trees.

It was such a beautiful day outside; the sky was blue, the grass green, and the birds were chirping away in the trees. She had a day off today, so why not spend it in her little getaway?

Sakura spun around in a full circle, admiring the cherry blossoms blooming around her, ranging from almost pure white to rich pink. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as a warm breeze blew past, causing a flurry of petals to flutter down, dancing in the wind around her. Laughing, she spun again, dark hair flowing behind her, stray strands floating into her face as she began spinning more rapidly. Around and around she went until the dizziness overcame her and she fell to the ground, giggling. Making herself comfortable on the soft green grass, she began to sing quietly, her soft soprano voice filling the grove.

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, _

_On meadow-hills and mountains _

_As far as you can see. _

_Is it a mist, or clouds? _

_Fragrant in the morning sun. _

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, _

_Flowers in full bloom. _

The sun was shining down through the branches as petals continued whirling about in the sky. The dark-haired noble smiled contentedly and laid back, watching the cherry blossoms dance in the wind.


	14. Chapter 14: Scrutiny

14: Scrutiny

He walked down the garden pathway, unnoticed by anyone. Even the birds were unaware of his presence, despite their acute senses and animal instincts. The chestnut-haired man smirked, heading toward his young student's reiatsu.

She was unlike any other Kuchiki he had ever met, warm and compassionate instead of cold and unfeeling. She was naïve, and he felt an irresistible compulsion to taint that innocence of hers. Perhaps it would be a bit of a game; he would see how far he could stretch and bend her until she would snap. He had been quite bored lately; it was not yet time for his plans to come to fruition. And it certainly didn't hurt that she was slightly infatuated with him. The smirk grew as he thought about the look of adoration she gazed at him with when she thought he wasn't looking.

Reaching the grove of cherry blossom trees, Sousuke spotted Sakura immediately. She was sprawled out on the grass, dark hair framing her face like a halo. The sunlight shining through a gap in the blossom-laden branches lit up her face, making her look positively radiant.

He continued watching her as she began singing softly, her soft soprano voice filling the air before dying away softly. Reaching up, the noble girl plucked a blossom from the nearest tree, tucking the white flower behind her ear. Lying back down, she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, the petals drifting down around her.

Sousuke caught a falling blossom in his hand, staring at the pale pink flower for a few seconds before slowly ripping off a petal. He repeated the gesture until it was completely devoid of petals and threw away the center. Raising the hand that cupped the petals, he blew softly, scattering them to the winds before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>AN: Way to be a creep, Aizen. You creepy stalker, you.

So any questions, comments, or concerns? I'd love to get opinions.


	15. Chapter 15: Apology

15: Apology

Sakura strode into the fifth division purposefully, her pale green yukata highly conspicuous in the sea of black Shihakusho. Walking into the main building, she marched over to where the offices were located, heading not toward Sousuke's office, but the captain's. Coming to a stop outside the door, she took a deep breath and knocked softly, uncertain of how she would be received.

"Come in," Shinji drawled, his voice slightly muffled by the door. Sakura heard a quiet rustling as she opened the door, revealing a drowsy-looking Shinji Hirako shuffling a few papers around to look as if he was busy at work. Looking up at her, the noble girl saw a flash of recognition in his eyes before he breathed a sigh of relief and set down his papers. "Oh. It's just ya."

"Hello, Hirako-taichou," she murmured softly, hiding a smile as he relaxed back into his chair. Apparently he no longer felt the need to pretend he was working.

"What brings ya here to my office? Aren't ya usually looking for Sousuke?"

Sakura shook her head. "Actually, Hirako-taichou, I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day." She blushed, lowering her head. "I was out of line, and I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have walked away from you like that. It was very rude of me." Finally gaining the courage to meet the blond captain's eyes, she was surprised to see him grinning toothily at her.

"Come on, you're still dwelling on that? Don't be like that, Kuchiki-san. It doesn't matter that much." Shinji grinned at her cheekily. "Besides, I couldn't stay mad at a cute girl like ya…"

Sakura felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Hirako-taichou, you're being silly."

His grin widened. "So?"

She laughed at the nonchalant response and shrugged. "I was just letting you know."

"Eh," he grunted. "So what ya been up to lately?"

"Nothing really," she replied thoughtfully. "I've been training with Aizen-sensei, and my father is going on a mission soon. That isn't out of the ordinary though."

"Ah, right. Sojun's going off to the World of the Living again huh? Those Hollows have been acting up lately." He nodded knowledgeably, blond hair bobbing. "Hey, Sousuke's going too, ya know," he added as an afterthought, as if just remembering about his lieutenant's trip.

"Oh really?" Sakura was surprised. "He didn't tell me that. I guess we'll need to take another break from training then."

"Yep!" Shinji said with a pleased grin.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so just some clarification. Sojun Kuchiki is Byakuya's and Sakura's father. I don't know what their mother's name is, unfortunately. And Bleach Wiki doesn't know either, so I just refer to her as 'Unnamed Wife' in my head. But Sojun is the dad. And he'll show up later on.


	16. Chapter 16: Hakuda

16: Hakuda

Sousuke dodged Sakura's roundhouse kick, intended to knock him into the wall. "Excellent, Kuchiki-chan."

She smiled slightly before feinting to the right. As soon as she saw that Sousuke had taken the bait, she kicked out her other foot. The hit landed, and she couldn't help but burst out into a whoop of delight. "That was the first time I've ever actually hit you, Aizen-sensei!"

He chuckled. "Indeed. And it was very well-executed too." Straightening his glasses, he walked over to a bench against the wall and sat down, motioning for Sakura to sit next to him. "Let's take a break. I have to tell you something anyway, so we might as well rest up while we talk."

Sakura sat down next to him, taking the glass of water he handed her. "Thanks, Sensei." She took a gulp of the cool liquid and set it down. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"There is an upcoming mission in the World of the Living, and I have been assigned to it," Sousuke said, sipping from his own glass. "We'll have to take a break from our training sessions."

"Oh, right!" The noble girl exclaimed. "I remember; my father's going too. And your captain told me you were going already."

"Oh?" The chestnut-haired lieutenant looked interested. "You spoke to Hirako-taichou?"

"Yes, I went to see him the other day. I was afraid that I had been rather rude to him after we first met, so I wanted to apologize for my behavior." Sakura shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she should tell Sousuke about Shinji's suspicions. She decided not to; it probably would ruin their relationship, and that certainly wasn't something she wanted to do. "He was completely fine with it though and he was really nice about it too."

"Ah, I see. Yes, Hirako-taichou is a good-hearted man," Sousuke said, nodding.

"Yeah. You're lucky to have such a great captain," the noble girl smiled at him.

"I am. I'm very lucky indeed," the chestnut-haired lieutenant replied, smiling back. Finishing off his water, Sousuke stood up, dusting off his Shihakusho. "Well, let's get back to training now, shall we?"

Sakura gulped down the rest of her water and jumped up to join him.

* * *

><p>AN: Awww, Aizen's leaving. That means he won't show up for a while... *cries* Oh, well. That just means more Byakuya! And my favorite Bleach character of all time (aside from Aizen) shows up in the next chapter! *happy dance*


	17. Chapter 17: Silver

A/N: Enter Ichimaru Gin and his creepy grin (that I completely adore). Speaking of Gin, I really need to get to update my GinxOC story...eh. I'll get to it. It's not like I haven't done anything; I started my summer homework today! (Actually I started yesterday, but I only got to page 3 in the book, so it doesn't really count.) Anyway, on to the story!

17: Silver

Sakura was walking down the streets of Seireitei, headed toward the sixth division headquarters when a sudden flash of silver caught her eye. Turning her head, she noticed a young boy leaning against the wall, grinning casually at her. Silver hair fell into his narrowed eyes. But despite the fact that she couldn't see where he was looking, she instinctively knew he was watching her.

Instantly her mind was whirling with questions. _Who was he? What did he want? Where was he from? Was he a recent graduate? _

He had to be; she reasoned as he detached himself from the wall and began sauntering toward her. A zanpakuto was strapped to his hip, and he was wearing the standard Shihakusho for all of the Shinigami. And his hair was such an unusual color, Sakura was sure she would've have remembered him if she had seen him before.

"Hey there," he greeted her, still smiling. "You're Sakura Kuchiki, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. And you are…?"

The smile widened. "I'm Gin Ichimaru. Nice to meet you."

To be honest, Sakura was finding this whole encounter quite bizarre and slightly creepy, but managed to remember her manners. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, Ichimaru-san." She flashed him a tentative smile.

"Well, Kuchiki-chan, I'll be seein' you around." The silver-haired boy turned around abruptly and began walking away, waving a hand in farewell over his shoulder.

Sakura blinked at the sudden departure. "Oh, um…okay. Bye." She watched as the strange boy disappeared around a corner and leaned against the wall that he had previously occupied. His last words were still ringing in her head, and she knew that she would not be able to forget them.

_I'll be seein' you around…_


	18. Chapter 18: Boredom

A/N: See, I promised more Byakuya, didn't I? He'll be in the next couple of chapters, and Sojun will be introduced in a little while too. Aizen will be back later on. Really, I just wanted to throw something fun in here, which is what these chapters serve as. Yoruichi also shows up again.

And Chapter 3: Teacher underwent some changes after I realized that Kaien Shiba wasn't a lieutenant at this time. He was still turning down the position when Ukitake offered it to him. But no major changes occurred. I just changed Kaien Shiba to Hiyori Sarugaki, and that's pretty much it. But Bleach Wiki says that he only turned it down for a few years before he accepted, so he'll be a lieutenant soon in this story. I wonder if he's already a lieutenant by the time Hollowfication comes around? If anyone knows, let me know! Thanks!

18: Boredom

Sakura hated to admit it, but she was bored without her mentor's training sessions. The past couple of days had been spent wandering idly around Kuchiki Manor, and she was now sitting on a bench in the garden. Swinging her legs, Sakura heaved a sigh. It was such a beautiful day, and yet there was no one to share it with.

A warm breeze blew by, rustling the leaves of the trees and causing cherry blossom petals to flutter down. A few strands of hair escaped from her neat bun, but she chose not to fix it. It probably wouldn't stay in place anyway. Sakura closed her eyes, basking in the warmth. It really was a nice day out. If Sousuke were here, they would probably be training outside. Maybe they would take a break for a midday meal and sit in the garden together, enjoying the weather. Maybe he would tuck her flyaway hair behind her ear and smile that soft smile of his. Maybe…

No. No maybes. Sakura shook her head and sighed again, opening her eyes only to be faced with identical slate-gray eyes staring back at her. "Bya-nii?" She questioned curiously, startled by his presence. She had thought she was alone in the gardens, but apparently not. Still, Sakura was surprised that he had sat down next to her without her noticing.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, not bothering with proper greetings. He made sure to sound casual, as if inquiring about the weather, but Sakura could sense the concern behind his question.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, smoothing her hair down. "I was just enjoying the sunshine."

He looked skeptical, obviously not believing her, but dropped the subject. "Well, are you busy right now? Or are you done enjoying the sunshine?"

She laughed. "I'm just about finished."

Byakuya stood up, extending a hand toward his sister to help her up. "Come on then. It's been a while since we've spent time together. I hear there's a festival going on in Rukongai, and Shihoin-taichou promised to take us."

Sakura beamed at her brother. "A festival?" She clapped her hands, delighted. "I can't believe it! And in Rukongai too!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes at her unrestrained excitement. "Yes, I'm excited too. Now let's go, she's waiting."

Sakura nodded, following her brother out of the gardens.


	19. Chapter 19: Festival

A/N: I'm not going to lie; I honestly haven't the slightest idea what a festival in feudal Japan would be like. I did some (non-extensive) research on Japanese festivals, and combined that with my knowledge of festivals in Asia and America, and this is what you get. If it's terribly off, please let me know, and I'll try to fix it.

19: Festival

The festival was being held in the first district of Rukongai, and the streets were decked out in colorful decorations. People wearing beautiful spring kimonos were wandering around the various stalls and displays, while others played games or watched the numerous performances and shows that were going on.

"What do you want to do first?" Yoruichi asked Sakura and Byakuya, smiling at their eagerness. Byakuya was obviously trying to hide his excitement, wanting to seem dignified and mature, while Sakura bounced up and down, eyes shining with delight.

"Yoruichi-san, look! There's a parade starting soon!" She pointed down the street, where a procession could be seen in the distance. The beating of drums could be heard underneath the general racket the crowd was making.

Yoruichi followed the girl's gaze. "So there is," she said, grinning down at her. "Well, then I guess that's what we'll start off with, don't you think?"

Sakura cheered and darted off, beckoning for Yoruichi and Byakuya to follow.

They stood on the side of the streets, clamoring with the other civilians for the best view. Costumed people walked around, smiling and entertaining children and adults alike. Others sitting on carts rained sweets and flowers down on the crowds, while children scrambled around, eagerly picking up the candy. A dancing dragon followed, performing all sorts of acrobatic feats as drummers pounded out steady rhythms. Sakura picked up several sweets, offering some to both Yoruichi and brother. Yoruichi accepted a piece Sakura didn't like, while Byakuya declined any sweets, since he wasn't too fond of them.

After the parade passed, they decided to wander around the stalls and see all of the displays. One man was selling colorful coin pouches covered in intricate designs. Another was selling necklaces and other accessories, and yet another was selling ramen. All sorts of wares and food were being sold, and by the end of the day, Sakura and Byakuya were laden with various small trinkets, both carrying bowls of ramen. Yoruichi, her own bowl of ramen in hand, led them to a quiet corner where they sat and ate their meal.

Evening fell, and colorful lanterns were being lit all along the streets. Suddenly, a green firework erupted above their heads, soon followed by another. Soon the sky was lit with different colors, painting pictures in the night.


	20. Chapter 20: Homecoming

A/N: Well, I'm going on vacation/orchestra tour tomorrow, which means I probably won't have much time to write and update. So that means I'll put up four chapters today! Hooray! And I don't know when the next update will be, so I apologize in advance.

As promised, Sojun Kuchiki shows up this chapter!

20: Homecoming

"Welcome home, Father!" Sakura bounded over to the man in the doorway, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

The dark-haired man let out a low 'oomph' as Sakura knocked the air out of his lungs, but wrapped his arms around his daughter affectionately nevertheless. "Hello, Sakura. It's good to be back."

"Father!" Byakuya's voice sounded from behind them.

"Hello, Byakuya," Sojun said, smiling at his son.

Byakuya looked as if he was debating whether or not to run over and give his father a hug. In the end, emotion won out over his dignity and he ran over too, embracing him happily. "How was the mission?" He asked eagerly, eyes shining with excitement at the prospect of a good story.

Sojun laughed, a deep, rich sound that both Sakura and Byakuya had found comforting since their childhood. "It went very well. I believe it's safe to say that the Hollow problem is solved for now."

Byakuya was not satisfied with this vague answer. "Well, what happened? What were the Hollows like? Was there a fight?" His slate-gray eyes were shining with enthusiasm, awaiting an answer.

Sojun smiled. "Let's sit down, shall we? Then I'll tell both of you the full story."

xXx

Sojun settled onto a pile of cushions in the main living room, Sakura and Byakuya sitting down beside him. "So?" Byakuya urged impatiently. "What happened down in the World of the Living, Father?"

Sojun sobered slightly, as if reliving the experience. "As I said before, Byakuya, the mission went very well." He hesitated. "However, I must admit that I was worried when we came across the first Hollows. They were different from the usual."

Byakuya sat up a little straighter, eyes widening. "What do you mean, different?"

Sojun stayed silent for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "I'm not quite sure. They were definitely more powerful than your average Hollows. And they managed to sneak up on us; we weren't able to sense their reiatsu at all." A worried look crossed his features, but he quickly smoothed his features into a more serene expression.

Sakura and Byakuya exchanged glances, having both seen the change in their father's face. "Why is that?" Sakura asked softly.

Sojun shook his head, at a loss. "I am not sure, Sakura. I don't know how they managed to hide from us. But they did, and that is a very dangerous thing."


	21. Chapter 21: Rain

21: Rain

Sojun found Sakura dancing around the gardens the next morning, rain pouring down from the cloudy gray sky. He smiled slightly and leaned against a pillar, watching his daughter splash about. She spotted him a few minutes later, eyes widening in surprise. "Father!"

He laughed. "Yes, Daughter?"

She grinned and skipped over to him, her yukata drenched. "I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

"Well, I did not think you would be up this early either, but I guess we're both wrong in that respect," he replied, smoothing her soaked hair from her forehead.

"Good point," she conceded with a smile, then shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Sojun asked, concern in his voice. "Come inside, Sakura. You need to dry off." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he led her inside the manor.

xXx

Ginrei walked in as Sakura and Sojun were walking into the house. Upon seeing the drenched Sakura, his face darkened with disapproval. "What have you been doing, Sakura?" His voice was chastising.

"Um…" Sakura wasn't sure what to say. She had always been aware that her grandfather hated when she played in the rain, saying that it was 'unbecoming of a noble'. However, she found it immensely refreshing. "It's raining."

Ginrei looked at her, irritated. "I'm aware. You were outside in the rain, were you not?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak again, but Sojun spoke up in her stead. "I'm afraid it was my fault. You see, I wanted Sakura to show me the gardens this morning. However, it started raining on the way, so we had to turn back."

Ginrei's eyes narrowed. "Then why are you dry, Sojun?"

Sojun looked around sheepishly, at a loss. Ginrei sighed and waved them away. "Go, go. Sakura, dry off, and be sure not to catch a chill."

Sojun and Sakura walked out. As soon as Ginrei was out of earshot, they burst into laughter.


	22. Chapter 22: Rumors

A/N: Juushiro Ukitake and Kaien Shiba show up this chapter. And Aizen shows up in the next chapter. Finally. :)

22: Rumors

"Have you heard?" Juushiro asked the dark-haired young man sitting across from him.

"Heard what, Ukitake-taichou?" Kaien Shiba asked, picking up the freshly poured mug of tea and taking a sip. He met his superior's brown eyes over the rim, raising a questioning brow.

"About the new graduate from Shino Academy. Apparently he's a real prodigy; he graduated in only a year." The white-haired captain picked up his own mug of tea, blowing on the surface to cool the steaming liquid.

"Wow," Kaien whistled under his breath, impressed. "He's got me beat. It took me two years." He gazed out across the wide expanse of gardens in the Thirteenth Division, admiring the koi lazily drifting around the pond. "So how old is this kid?"

"Hmm," Juushiro contemplated the question for a moment, then answered, "I'd say he's about the Kuchiki twins' age. Maybe even a little bit younger."

"Oh yeah?" Kaien looked back at Juushiro, sipping from his mug. "That's pretty incredible. So what's his name?"

Juushiro tucked a lock of white hair behind his ear and gazed up at the sky, wrinkling his brow in concentration. "I believe it was…something odd. Gin…Gin Ichimaru. That's it."

The words had barely left his lips when they heard a soft gasp from the around the corner of the building. Kaien and Juushiro turned around, surprised.

Sakura Kuchiki walked sheepishly around the corner, face flushed with embarrassment. "Ah…Ukitake-taichou…Shiba-san, I'm so sorry for sneaking up like this." She fiddled with the edge of her violet yukata nervously as she tried to explain herself. "I was coming by to visit you, but I heard Shiba-san's voice and knew you had a guest, so I figured I probably shouldn't disturb your conversation. But then I heard you mention Ichimaru-san's name, and I was really surprised, and…yeah." She trailed off awkwardly, lowering her gaze.

Juushiro laughed. "You know you're welcome to join our conversation any time you wish, Kuchiki-chan. Come now, sit with us. Would you like some tea?" He indicated the teapot sitting on the table between them.

"Sure, Ukitake-taichou. Thank you." Sakura watched as he filled up her mug, then picked it up, taking a careful sip.

"So have you met Ichimaru-san, Kuchiki-san?" Kaien asked the noble girl.

She put down her cup and nodded. "Yes. I met him the other day."

"I would love to meet that kid," Kaien sighed. "I mean, graduating in only a year? That's impressive. Anyone know what division he's in?"

Juushiro nodded slowly. "I believe he's in the Fifth."


	23. Chapter 23: Encounter

23: Encounter

A Hell Butterfly had fluttered in Sakura's window in that morning. The small black messenger had perched on her finger and relayed its announcement as she blinked drowsily, having just woken up. However, her sleepiness instantly dissipated when she heard that it was from Sousuke, and he declared that training sessions were to begin again. Sakura had practically leaped out of bed and promptly sent a message back, telling him she would be there in an hour. She had gotten dressed and washed up quickly, then bounded down the stairs for breakfast.

She left for the Fifth Division as soon as she had finished eating. The morning air was crisp and cool, the sun shining bright in the sky. Sakura tilted her head back as the breeze blew her dark tresses back, closing her eyes to enjoy the cool air. When she opened them again, she jumped back, startled by the pale, narrow face that had suddenly and silently materialized in front of her. "Ichimaru-san!"

"Hey there, Kuchiki-chan!" Gin greeted her with that same wide smile he had been wearing the first time they'd met. His silver hair fluttered in the wind, blowing in front of his eyes, which Sakura was sure further inhibited his sight.

"I-I wasn't expecting you to be here…" she managed to stutter out. A moment later, she realized how stupid that had sounded. After all, he was in the Fifth Division.

His grin only widened. "Sorry 'bout that. I ain't tryin' to scare you or nothin'." Even though his words were apologetic, his tone was anything but. He sounded as if that had been his exact intention: to scare her. Suppressing a shudder, she glanced around the street, looking anywhere but at this creepy kid and his terrifying grin.

Just as she began formulating an excuse to leave, another voice spoke up from behind her, this one a familiar, rich baritone. "Gin, may I ask what it is you are doing?"

Sakura turned around to face the newcomer, relieved. Gin merely smiled at his superior, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Oh, I was just talkin' to Kuchiki-chan here. I ain't doin' anythin' wrong."

Sousuke raised a disbelieving eyebrow. He was quite aware of Gin's sly attitude and often unusual behavior. And from the look of relief on Sakura's face, he could tell that she hadn't been enjoying Gin's company. "Oh, really? Well, I'm afraid that Kuchiki-chan will have to leave now. I will see you later, Gin."

Gin managed to pout while grinning simultaneously. "Aw, what a shame. We were just gettin' acquainted and all too."

Sousuke fixed Gin with a dangerous gaze, making sure to keep it concealed from Sakura, who was standing beside him. "Goodbye, Gin."

The silver-haired boy merely smiled wider. "Bye-bye, Aizen-fukutaichou!" Then he turned to Sakura. "Bye-bye, Kuchiki-chan! Maybe we can talk later."

"Um, sure, Ichimaru-san," Sakura managed to say. "Bye." Then Sousuke took hold of her arm, leading her away.


	24. Chapter 24: Concentration

A/N: Dear God. You know you have too much time on your hands when you start seeing symbolism about life and death in spinning tops and wooden floorboards. I swear, if I stare at the wood graining any longer, I'm going to start seeing optical illusions and puppies and crocodiles or something. It's like a Rorschach ink blot test on the floor. And the fact that I'm noticing this is making me feel like a freak. Which is why I left my living room and came up to my room to update fanfiction. :)

Anyway, I apologize for the wait on this. As I said before, I was on vacation/tour in Europe. :D But I'm back now, which means more frequent updates. Maybe...

So, a bit of a glimpse into my dirty mind here. I had fun writing this one. The phallicism of zanpakutos certainly didn't help either. ;)

24: Concentration

"I thought we could work with your zanpakuto today," Sousuke said as they walked down the halls of the Fifth Division. "I see you brought Kiriaiseika, which is good." He smiled down at Sakura.

Sousuke hadn't let go of her arm since they had left Gin behind, and Sakura couldn't help but blush at the close proximity. His touch simultaneously thrilled her and unnerved her. She knew that it wasn't proper―for a noble, especially― to have an illicit attraction toward her sensei. Nor was he of nobility, which automatically excluded him from the inner circle of potential lovers that the elders of the clan would approve of. Her blush deepened immediately as the thought crossed her mind. _Illicit attraction? Potential lover? _Sakura quickly calmed her tumultuous―not to mention completely inappropriate―thoughts and rearranged her features into a more neutral expression.

"…done it before?"

Sakura snapped back to attention, glancing at Sousuke, who was gazing down at her with warm brown eyes. "P-pardon?" She managed to stutter out, flushing with embarrassment. It was painfully obvious that she hadn't been paying attention, and the fragment of his question that she had heard did nothing to quell her humiliation. It had sounded quite suggestive to her ears, especially with where her thoughts had been just a moment ago.

Sousuke smiled understandingly at her, apparently unaware of her embarrassment. "I was asking whether or not you have performed Jinzen before."

"Oh," Sakura said dumbly. A moment later, she realized that she had to answer him. "Um, I've done it once or twice. But Kiriaiseika hasn't been particularly forthcoming."

"No?" The chestnut-haired lieutenant paused, seeming to ponder that for a moment before speaking again. "Why is that, do you think?"

Sakura shrugged, unsure. "I don't know. I can sense her there, but it feels like she's put up a barrier or something, and I just can't cross it, no matter what. And she won't talk to me."

Sousuke smiled down at his young student and let go of her arm, instead choosing to wrap his own arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Kuchiki-chan. I'm sure we'll figure it out together."

The noble girl nodded idly, her thoughts distracted by Sousuke's strong arm around her shoulders, the comfortable weight of it pressing against her back. She hastily tried to convince herself that it was nothing, that it was just an innocent, friendly gesture. There was absolutely nothing to it. But there was always the small part of her that wished it were more.


	25. Chapter 25: Jinzen

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been...busy. That is, if you can call watching Yu Yu Hakusho 'busy'. Either way, I'm back, and I'm back with an update. Only one, I'm afraid. The next one will be up...sometime? Eh. You're welcome to check my profile for details. Enjoy~

25: Jinzen

Sakura sat down on the wooden walkway in the spot Sousuke had indicated. They were in an unfamiliar part of the Fifth Division, a serene, quiet spot surrounded by trees. "It's usually best to perform Jinzen in a quiet area, where there won't be any distractions," he informed the noble girl as he settled next to her.

Sakura nodded quickly, trying to ignore the close proximity of her teacher. It was making her rather uncomfortable, especially with where her thoughts had been earlier.

Sousuke continued with the lesson, seemingly oblivious. "The first step to communication with your zanpakuto is to remove it from its sheath and lay it across your lap, like so." He demonstrated, drawing Kyouka Suigetsu ad laying it down on his crossed legs. "Of course, not everyone uses this position; you're welcome to use whatever suits you best. However, we should probably start with this one." He looked at her expectantly, and Sakura quickly put her thoughts aside and drew Kiriaiseika. Glancing at Sousuke, she imitated his position and waited for him to continue. "Now, close your eyes," he ordered.

The noble girl complied and waited for his next instruction.

"Concentrate, Kuchiki-chan. Call out to your zanpakuto."

She obeyed tentatively, murmuring, "Kiriaiseika?"

No response.

Sakura heaved a sigh, unsurprised by her zanpakuto's silence. Opening her eyes, she peeked at Sousuke out of the corner of her eye, only to find that he was watching her intently. His rich chocolate-brown eyes met hers, lips quirking up into a smile. "Giving up already, Kuchiki-chan?"

She shook her head quickly, squeezing her eyes shut again. "Kiriaiseika?"

Nothing.

Sakura repressed the sigh that threatened to spill from her lips and ran a finger along her blade idly, keeping her eyes closed. She was beginning to feel a little ridiculous, talking to an inanimate object, especially with Sousuke listening to every word. At the thought of her teacher, Sakura's thoughts began to wander again. Her mind dragged up the memory of his strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, his warm, soothing voice echoing in her ears. She was back there with him in that moment, momentarily forgetting the task at hand and Sousuke's presence right next to her.

And then that same, soothing voice snapped her back to reality, and she mentally cursed at herself for having become so distracted. "Kuchiki-chan?"

Of course, his actual presence was even more distracting than her imagination.

* * *

><p>AN: Hn. I'm not sure how I feel about the ending of this. I'm bad at writing endings. And beginnings, for that matter. I guess that only leaves the middle for me to be good at. But I'm not sure how I am at those either. Hn.

But really, it has to be said: I'm not completely pleased with this. Then again, I'm never really _completely_ pleased with anything I write. You know? I always go back and re-read the things I write, and think of alternate ways I would've written it, or different approaches I would've taken. It's kind of infuriating, actually. *sighs* Oh, well.

Feedback is much appreciated~


	26. Chapter 26: Progress

26: Progress

Sakura plopped down on the wooden walkway surrounding the outside of the house, allowing her legs to dangle over the edge. She was preparing for an attempt at communication with her zanpakuto once again, when a playful voice reached her ears.

"You're really going to try and practice when the weather is this nice?" Yoruichi straightened up from her slouched position against the wall and walked toward the noble girl, stretching her arms overhead lazily.

"Yoruichi-san!" Sakura flinched, almost dropping her zanpakuto in the process. "I didn't see you there at all! Did you need something?"

She laughed, purple hair swaying. "Nah. I heard you've been training with Aizen-fukutaichou lately though. How's that been?"

Sakura cast her gaze down, remembering her charismatic chestnut-haired teacher. "It's going well. We worked on Jinzen yesterday, and he told me that I should practice today in preparation for next time." The noble girl fiddled around with the hilt of Kiriaiseika, tracing the carved blossom design.

"Sounds like fun," Yoruichi remarked, sarcasm lacing her words. The violet-haired woman began walking toward the gate, turning her head to address Sakura as she left. "I'm off to visit Kisuke. You want to come?"

Sakura glanced at Kiriaiseika, then at the retreating captain of the second division. Jinzen could wait, she decided before sprinting after Yoruichi.

xXx

"How's it going, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked the blond-haired man standing before his office, overseeing what looked like a major renovation process occurring in the twelfth division.

"It's coming along nicely," the new twelfth division captain said, flashing a smile at his visitors. "Good to see you, Yoruichi. You too, Kuchiki-chan."

"Hello, Urahara-taichou," Sakura managed to say, while gaping at the Shinigami carrying a massive beam over to the division's headquarters. "What's going on?"

"The soutaichou approved my appeal for a Shinigami Research and Development Institute," Kisuke grinned, running a hand through his pale blond hair. "This is the beginning of it."

"It looks like a pile of wood," Yoruichi said dryly, raising an eyebrow at the heap of beams and pillars that littered the division grounds.

"Yes, well…it's a work-in-progress. Construction should start soon." Kisuke ran his hand through his hair again, then glanced back at the construction area. "Hopefully," he added, looking doubtful.

"So what is your new institute going to do, Urahara-taichou?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Mainly, we're going to develop new technologies and tools for Shinigami use. I've already got a rough outline of a new Hollow detector. But the SRDI will also monitor spiritual stability in the World of the Living and oversee transmissions between us and them. Make sure everything's running smoothly and such." Kisuke nodded, a proud grin on his face.

"Yeah, you're doing a really great job of making sure everything's 'running smoothly and such,'" Yoruichi mimicked as two of the Shinigami dropped the beam they were holding.

"Ah…I'd better go see what's wrong," Kisuke said, ignoring her jibe and rushing off toward his men.

Yoruichi looked down at Sakura, then at the pile of wood in the middle of the grounds, assuming an expression of woe. "The Soul Society is doomed."

* * *

><p>AN: Crappy chapter is crappy. And...I hate to do this. Really, I do. But...

I'm officially on hiatus as of now. I've been ridiculously busy as of late. All of these stories are getting neglected, and I feel awful, but I'd also like to not fail my senior year. And, you know, get into college. That'd be nice.

So, this is goodbye. For now. But I'm never going to leave a story unfinished, so you can expect me back by around December. My profile will have more details. *hugs*

Until then,

4everbrisingr


	27. Chapter 27: Contact

27: Contact

The maidservants were beginning to get nervous.

Sakura had been locked in her room all morning, without coming down for breakfast. Midday was fast approaching, and there was still no sign of the noble girl.

To make matters even worse, the room she had confined herself to had been silent for hours, leaving the rest of the manor clueless as to what was occurring behind the closed door. Ginrei had noticed his granddaughter's absence and tapped on the door, attempting to persuade her to join them for the noon meal. After that had failed, Sojun had walked by a couple of times, a concerned look etched on his face. Even Byakuya had come by, knocking on her door and calling for her to come out.

There was no response from within, and Byakuya had walked away with a huff. And the servants were left to wait, hoping that she would emerge soon.

xXx

Sakura took a deep breath.

Then another.

And another.

Once she deemed herself relaxed enough, her eyes fluttered shut, blocking out the rest of the world behind closed lids. Retreating into the deepest recesses of her mind, she reached out, grasping futilely for the elusive spirit that lingered there.

"Kiriaiseika!"

A sweet scent wafted by, smelling faintly of cherry blossoms, and then disappeared.

"Kiriaiseika, where are you?"

The scent returned, stronger than before, but Sakura was unable to find the source. Opening her mind's eyes, she whirled around, searching for the cause of the aroma. But everything around her was hazy, clouded by a dark mist that shrouded her surroundings and confused her senses. Was that a flash of pink she saw?

The noble girl closed her eyes again, and then opened them. There was nothing pink, just that strange mist whirling around her. Taking a tentative step forward, she looked around again. What was this place anyway?

Sakura flapped her hands a bit, trying to wave away the fog, but it was completely unaffected. Thinking back to Sousuke, she struggled to remember everything he had told her about Jinzen. He had said something about a place inside her mind…or had he? She couldn't remember anymore. All she could recall was the gentle waves of his chestnut hair, those warm chocolate-brown eyes locking on her own, that pleasant, musky scent he had.

Speaking of which, that sweet smell had returned again while she had been immersed in her thoughts. This time though, another presence accompanied it, the same presence she had sensed a few times before in her attempts at Jinzen.

"Kiriaiseika?"

The presence shrunk away, the smell dissipating.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on the presence, discovering that she could still sense it faintly in the distance…and above? "I know you're there, Kiriaiseika. Why don't you come out?"

The dark mist thinned out, and for a fraction of a second, Sakura thought she saw a strand of long pink hair. And then the fog swirled across her line of vision, obscuring the strand of hair from view.

But a moment later, a dark pink cherry blossom fluttered down, dancing in an invisible air current that didn't seem to be affecting her or the surrounding mist. Sakura reached out and caught the blossom, fingers curling around it protectively lest the breeze blow it away. "Kiriaiseika? Is…Is that you?"

There was a derisive snort.

And then…

_What, am I worth talking to now?_

* * *

><p>AN: What, an update from me? Shocking, I know. *hides*

Anyway, I'm thinking that updates might get a little better for this now. Maybe. I'm not making any promises though, although I have straightened out my plans considerably for this. At least, for now. But my plans tend to change on me. (Like my Mello fluff turned Gokudera angst. *sighs* Not only did I change the character, but my idea went from being about Death Note to being about Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *sighs again*)

So, I am going to (tentatively) say that this story is not on hiatus anymore. As for everything else, well...*hides again*


	28. Chapter 28: Accusations

28: Accusations

_What, am I worth talking to now?_

The words left Sakura stunned and speechless. For years, she had thought that she would never speak to her zanpakuto, but her fears were lifted as the mist slowly dwindled into nothing, revealing a tall cherry tree. Its branches were laden with blossoms of all colors, ranging from pure white to deep cerise. Petals fluttered down from between the branches, landing in the soft bed of emerald grass that tickled her bare toes. Sakura inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms before her gaze trailed up the trunk of the tree and finally landed on a young girl sitting in the topmost branches.

Sakura's first thought was that she was completely adorable. Tresses of her long pink hair danced in the wind as she sat in the blossom-laden tree. She wore a plain white yukata with a red sash that matched her eyes, which were currently narrowed as she peered down from her perch, scrutinizing Sakura. _Well? You finally decided to show up after all these years, Kuchiki…_-sama_?" _The honorific was added after a pause, her voice mocking and cruel.

Maybe she wasn't so adorable after all.

"Kiriaiseika, I…" Sakura paused, unsure of what she wanted to say. What could she possibly say to appease the angry zanpakuto spirit?

_Haven't you thought of anything to say? You've only had what, a century to think about it? Maybe you should come back in another few decades. Another century, maybe. I don't want to hear you stuttering all over your words in order to come up with some sorry excuse. Don't waste my time. _

Anger flared up in Sakura. "Don't waste _your_ time? _You_ were the one who wouldn't respond when I tried contacting you in the beginning!"

_Maybe I shouldn't have responded at all then. _

"Maybe you shouldn't have."

_Fine then. _

And in a flurry of petals, the zanpakuto spirit disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: Because I am a horrible person, I'm putting up two chapters today. I kind of wrote them in a rush though, so if you see any mistakes, kindly inform me. I kind of neglected to proofread...

Review, if you please! :D


	29. Chapter 29: Confession

29: Confession

Sakura sat uncomfortably next to Sousuke, her legs dangling over the edge of the wooden walkway surrounding his quarters. He smiled serenely, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "It's a lovely day, is it not, Kuchiki-chan?"

"…yes, it is."

"Then why the stormy expression?"

The noble girl felt her cheeks heat up and knew her cheeks were flaming pink at his acute observation. "I…um…well…"

He offered her a warm, encouraging smile. "It's quite all right, Kuchiki-chan. We don't have to talk about it if you don't wish to."

"No, I…" Sakura took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "I spoke to Kiriaiseika yesterday afternoon."

"Oh?" Sousuke waited for his student to continue, sensing that there was more to the story.

"…I lost my temper at her."

Sousuke closed his eyes again. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Aizen-sensei. I really shouldn't have, but she wasn't very polite either, and I just couldn't help myself! She was telling me not to waste her time, and that maybe I should come back in a few decades if I didn't have anything to say to her now!" Sakura scowled as she remembered Kiriaiseika's last words. "She said that she shouldn't' have responded to me at all." The noble girl sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I don't know what to do, Sensei," she admitted softly, looking away from him.

Sousuke merely opened his eyes, a small smile quirking his lips. "Look at me, Kuchiki-chan."

When there was no response, he repeated the command.

"Kuchiki-chan. Look at me, please."

She sniffed, but still didn't look his way. The chestnut-haired lieutenant reached out and gently tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I can't teach you if you won't look me in the eye, you know." Gripping her chin tenderly, he turned her head so that she faced him.

"…Sensei, I…" Her cheeks darkened and her gaze dropped down to the wooden platform they were sitting on. This contact was making her uncomfortable; it was too much for a mere student-teacher relationship. It made her mind wander back to her deepest, most secret thoughts, ones concerning this illicit attraction she had for Sousuke. Perhaps he even felt the sam—? She refused to entertain the thought and forced her mind back to the situation at hand. "W-what should I do?"

He smiled. "You can begin by trying to contact her again."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
